


【翻译】家族游戏/日/本间洋平

by kurotori1788c



Series: 【同人文】欣于所遇，情随事迁。 [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotori1788c/pseuds/kurotori1788c
Summary: TRANSLATE FOR 櫻井翔 AND 本间洋平unfinished
Series: 【同人文】欣于所遇，情随事迁。 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651201





	【翻译】家族游戏/日/本间洋平

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [家族ゲーム](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563599) by 本间洋平. 



## 春

弟弟的面前，是一个50根线交错牵引着的纸球。他弯着手肘，双手合十摆在胸前前后摇晃着。戴着耳机，不停激烈颤动着。他合十的手掌中包着十枚左右的将棋棋子，晃着手腕，把棋子投掷向大一些的纸球。**其中只有两枚棋子被涂黑了。**投出去，捡回来，投出去，捡回来，机械重复着。**但是，一列也没有被涂黑。**

**二枚だけ表になると一枡黒く塗りつぶす**

\------

桌上的台灯影影绰绰，照到墙角的弟弟。他的指甲缝磨破了，渗出了血迹。他晃啊晃，光一会照到他，一会又照不到。这伤口是今天放学路上，他在停车场对面的小公园里被几个同级生围殴，埋在沙坑里的时候留下的。当时我坐在正对窗的桌子前，目睹了薄暮中的一切。

弟弟即使被推搡辱骂，也丝毫不反抗，只是蜷缩着，偶尔想要逃离这群飞扬跋扈的同级生。但是，每次他都又总是被推回沙坑中，砂石倾泻。最后弟弟费力地扯了扯自己快要掉下来的裤子，终于结束了。砂石黏在皮肤上，他就脱下袜子，从上到下擦了擦，但是血迹又沾上新的砂石，伤口应该是又开裂了。

欺凌者是同住在这栋大楼里的弟弟的几个同学。我从这里虽然听不到他们的辱骂和嘲笑，但是他们这个年纪的天真无邪，说白了也不过就是能毫不犹豫地做出残忍的事。弟弟身上的伤痕，昭示着他自己的弱小，也是欺凌者的印记。

“成绩不好也没办法，还以为总不至于会被朋友欺负吧。”

“那个笨蛋，没一处省心的。“

“要是个女孩子就好了啊……孩子他爸，这次的人，会有办法吧？”

隔扇那头传来了父母的交谈声。两人的话题从弟弟的事，到我的成绩，再到父亲经营的那家小自行车组装厂，又或者是他们的养老，说来说去也无非是这些。爸爸一边喝着酒，他操着粗糙而浑浊的嗓子，讲话一个音节一个音节往外蹦，完全不成调子，和妈妈湿漉漉的嗓音合起来，十分地不和谐。

“好像听说是大学都没毕业，一直在胡闹的人。”

“管他是谁，都救不了那个笨蛋吧。”

弟弟直愣愣地瞪着前方，只是激烈地晃动肩膀，重复着先前的动作，同时身体像是要冒出蒸汽一样微微地颤抖着。他盯着的地方贴着零式战斗机的海报，手腕规则地摇晃着，眼睛死死地盯着临时战斗机，精神高度集中，对别的好像毫不在意一样。他身体的颤动透过榻榻米、桌子腿、望远镜的三脚架，书柜门的玻璃，带得室内所有的东西都轻微地晃动了起来。

“看时间差不多快到了吧。”

“明明哥哥还过得去，他做弟弟的怎么这么不省心。”

爸爸的口头禅充分体现出我和弟弟的不同，我们俩是听着这种话长大的。我从小就知道自己和弟弟不是一类人，弟弟会怎么样我也毫不在乎。

我翻开桌上的本子，写下自己的计划。本子的内页是浅黄绿色的网格，印着以三十分钟为单位划分的每日计划。计划里包括预习、复习的时间、做作业和用备考教辅刷题的时间、学校事务的处理和网络社交的时间。我都仔细地进行区分，并且把一周的安排写在每个月前的空白处。像蝙蝠依赖自己放射出去的超声波来定位一样，对我来说，提前制定好做事的顺序至关重要。

“小茂，来见见老师。”

新的家教好像来了。妈妈偷看了一眼躲在隔扇背后只露出一张脸的弟弟，那张脸露出了和对着我的时候不一样的表情，他的两颊和头部都好像有些浮肿。也许因为隔扇是白色的，他的皮肤衬的更加蜡黄、浑浊。

弟弟不再投掷棋子，但是手掌依旧前后摇晃着。一直半张的嘴唇此时也紧紧闭上了，依旧顽固地保持着原先的姿势。透过耳机，收音机里流淌出的电子吉他音渗透进弟弟的身体里。妈妈的声音也消逝在这电子音和身体的震动之中。

“就一会会，过来一下好不好？”

妈妈打开日光灯，又问了一次。

光线一下子充满了整个房间，弟弟把棋子往前一扔，撇过头来看妈妈。那双眼就像一个刚睡醒的婴儿，又或者是一个回光返照的病人，不含一丝感情。那些被扔出去的棋子，只有三个浮了起来，还没有填满。妈妈再三拍着弟弟的肩膀，催他出去。

**歩が三つ表になっただけだ**、**まだ枡を埋めることができない**

\------

弟弟把棋子一枚一枚捡起来，又开始伸手在胸前摇晃起来，两肘带动整个身体晃动起来。那震动从地板上传到弟弟小桌上的花瓶上，咔咔作响。突然，棋子被狠狠地砸到了天花板上，弟弟跳了起来。从天花板上散落下来的棋子，零零散散地落在了榻榻米上。

“哈哈哈哈。”弟弟瞥了我一眼，舒展身体似得大笑了起来。然后他打开窗户，两只手死死扒着窗棱，一边跳着一边吐起了口水。受这个动作影响，桌子边上学习用的箱子伴随着破裂的声音开始摇晃起来。这是我为了高中考试而组装的。狭小的房间里有着桌椅和轻便的书架，还有一个有隔音效果的调温装置，不过最近也没有怎么使用过。

“快住手，别犯蠢啊！”我忍不住喊出了声。

弟弟回头看了看，继续吐口水，应该是在记恨被欺负的事。弟弟拼命地展现着在外面无法显露出来的自我。

我无视了这些，朝着桌子走去。学习计划、指南和情报杂志、日常的电视和电台节目，周末和假期的电视剧和电影，必须要有计划地写下来。我进入a高中一年了，比起学习时间，这方面的时间变多了，对我来说也算是短暂的休息。

“茂之，快过来！”

爸爸大声叫喊着，打开了隔扇，和新来的家教一起走了进来。他粗重地喘着酒气，暴露无遗的聒噪和粗鲁也如同往常一样招来了妈妈的反感，即使她从不说出口。弟弟条件反射一样离开了窗口，挪动到了桌子前。

“小茂，这位是吉本老师。” 

“老师，这是茂之，这个孩子是哥哥慎一。”

然后他介绍了跟过来的妈妈。新来的家教坐在弟弟的正对面，我也低下了头。从他宽阔的颧骨和肩幅、牛仔裤的上沿，就可以充分想象出他的体格。

"说起来真不好意思，这孩子的成绩在班上是倒数第九。但是明年就要中考了，老师你看这……"

妈妈像在倾诉烦恼一样缓缓地说着，爸爸也一副全然交给她的态度沉默着。弟弟低着头，露出了一丝轻笑。他上下轻晃着头，用T恤的袖口擦了擦嘴巴，还是轻笑着。

“这家伙啊，到现在已经给他找了五个家教，什么用都没有。”

“特别是语文实在是不太行，如果有什么办法能把英语提高一下就好了……”妈妈又出声接过了话头。

”恩，我知道了。“家教的神色不变，应了一声，没再多言。他用极为锐利的眼光盯着弟弟。弟弟时不时抬头看了他几眼，但是一碰到家教锋利的目光，就又含着一丝笑低下了头。

“那么，你自己怎么想？”

弟弟在桌子底下转动着食指，他身上的T恤，上半部分被学校的桌子弄得脏兮兮的，下半部分沾着他擦嘴时留下的唾液痕迹，斑斑驳驳的。

“不如就以教科书为主，先看看能不能掌握基础知识吧？”

昨天就见过面聊过，妈妈这时候只不过是在重复当时家教说的话吧。弟弟的班主任是体育老师，他也带过我两三年的体育课。“不光是头脑，身体也要勤加锻炼啊！”当时单杠考试结束以后，他特地把我叫过来，说了这样的话。和他起伏很大的肢体语言相比，他挂着笑容的脸，显得格外平坦。

“哥哥呢是a高的学生，很优秀。但是这个笨蛋，真是麻烦啊。”

爸爸大声地说着，双手撑着桌子沿，像是要弹起来一样，摆出一副自己说了算的样子。接着，像是为了展示自己的威严一样，斜了弟弟一眼。他的脸还是朝向家教，泛红的脸上，浑浊的眼白显得很扎眼。

“你自己呢，是不是真的想让成绩提高？”不依不饶，锋芒直指弟弟。

弟弟在这重压之下，点了点头，桌子底下的手指转动得更加厉害。他把所有精力都集中在食指上，好像这样就能逃避家教的问题。

“不好意思啊老师，这个孩子不怎么喜欢讲话的，有点头疼呢。我这个做妈的，也搞不清他到底在想些什么。”

\------

受不了弟弟的沉默，妈妈出了声。

弟弟呢，还是轻轻笑着，头低着，翻起眼皮看了一眼妈妈。

妈妈自觉为人母亲，既要体谅弟弟说不出口的心思，也不得不代替那不靠谱的爸爸。

妈妈自以为是最了解弟弟的人，但是其实自从弟弟出生以后，她就忙于辅助经营爸爸的工厂，基本就没怎么陪过弟弟。所以与其说得好听是理解弟弟，不如说就是单纯地纵容罢了，因为那种方式最简单也最方便。和我不一样，弟弟在妈妈无尽的放纵和溺爱中长大。

“怎么样，你是真得想要提高成绩吗？”家教还是盯着弟弟问。

弟弟看着桌心，像叹气一样动了动嘴巴：“是。”他嘴里含着口水，手指停止了转动。

“什么？请认真回答一次。”

“嗯…就…就…想…想的。”弟弟碍于妈妈，第一次开了口。他攥紧了拳头，慌慌张张地伸手扯了扯T恤的袖口，擦了擦嘴角淌下的口水。

“你觉得学校有意思吗？”

“嗯…就…就一般吧。”

弟弟伸手摩挲着膝盖，还是低着头，抬起眼皮看了家教一眼。“

“你喜欢那门课呢？”

“额…就…就差…差不多吧。”

“哈哈哈哈，这孩子有意思啊。”

家教放声大笑，目光温和起来，面容舒展开了。

母亲愣了愣，转身去给我们几个和家教准备吃的。

大家穿过起居室，进了厨房。家里只有我们的房间、起居室和厨房。起居室比我们的房间小一点，摆放着按照爸爸的喜好买了看起来很廉价的沙发。爸妈睡在一旁。差不多就是我们刚搬到这个小区里来的时候，爸爸就开了那家小型自行车装配厂。没来多久，弟弟就出生了。除了妈妈，大家都来到了餐桌前，爸爸已经先一步到了。四人坐了下来，厨房立马显得很狭窄。爸爸腆着一张醉鬼脸晃来晃去，旁若无人地又喝了起来。他白天在工厂里忙碌，脸和手都被油污弄得脏兮兮。到了晚上，酒又给他染上了红色。他鼻子上的小坑、手上还沾着洗不掉的油污。他时不时地歪着嘴，牙缝漏风，声音很奇怪。

“老师，要不要喝一杯啊。又不是天天喝，今天第一天嘛！怎么样？”

“啊，不了。我是不喝酒的。”

但是爸爸强行帮他把酒满上了，自己也一口闷了。

弟弟两条腿悬空着在踢椅子腿，伸手把汤里的胡萝卜碎一点点拨到碗边攒着。

“你干什么呢！还不快吃！”

被骂了的弟弟看了看爸爸，舀了一勺汤喝，手里还是不停地拨弄着胡萝卜丁。

“这家伙笨得不行啊，没办法。单英语这一门，就从没考到过26分以上。”

家教也无所顾忌，嘴里塞满了汤料里的土豆，毫不犹豫地回答：“这种情况，不如这么算，成绩提高到60分的话给我5万元，然后每涨十分加两万，意下如何？”

爸爸舌头捻着牙缝吸了一口气，盯着家教不说话，额头上渗出了汗，灯光照下来一闪一闪的。

家教为难地笑了笑，妈妈一直背对着他们，一边泡着红茶一边静静地听着两人的对话。

“所以，还有七年，考Z大怎么样？行吗？你想吗？”

弟弟停下手，看了家教一眼。

爸爸也吐了一口烟，看着家教。讲着多少有些讽刺的话，眼睛里却波澜不惊。苦涩的烟雾在我们之间缭绕，刺痛着我们的皮肤。

“不，这倒不是。”

“真是的，要是7年后能上Z大，做爸妈做梦都要笑醒了吧。”

家教轻声笑了，歪了歪头。

“老师是卷发吗，有点像不良少年呢。”妈妈在背后撩起围裙擦了擦手，问道。

“这个是自然卷哦，天生的。”

“搞得像个乞丐一样。”爸爸有些不怀好意地说。

“哈哈哈哈。”弟弟看着家教的短发，突然爆发出笑声。家教震惊地看着弟弟，可能还没有从弟弟从沉默寡言到豪放大笑的瞬间切换中回过神来。

妈妈本来想帮着缓和一下气氛，看来帮了倒忙，懊丧着闭上了嘴，转身在厨房忙绿了起来。

“行了，你这个蠢货，快吃吧！”爸爸又把话头转向弟弟。

弟弟含着笑，胡乱塞了几口饭就逃到了隔扇后面。

“大人说话，要好好听着！快去学习，别玩了！”爸爸在弟弟背后大叫着。

从窗口可以很清楚地看到停车场。一辆辆车并列着停放在画好的白格子里，一户一户有自己的标号。住户们只能把车停入固定的编号位。停车场有两列车，如果自己观察可以发现在每天固定的时段都会有固定数量的车停在固定的车位里。车身的颜色和混凝土地面的灰色交织成固定不变的画卷。

我从小学开始就不怎么喜欢出门玩，反而喜欢像这样透过窗户观察外面的世界。背背汉字、画会画、反复练习算术，偶尔帮妈妈做点事，和一直束手旁观的弟弟相比，我一直都算个好孩子。

爸爸的小型卡车没有在停车场里，车身的凹陷和褐色的划痕我老远就能认得出。在众多车里显得特别扎眼。爸爸虽然帮人修车，对自己的便宜车却从不上心。

住户们陆续回来了，夜幕降临，大家都一窝蜂回到了家，朝霞升起的时候，大家又涌出家门。小区就这样一天一天陷入膨胀、萎缩的循环。人们深陷其中，庸庸碌碌地过着每一天。

“你是真心想提高成绩吗？”家教问道。

弟弟正坐着，手放在膝头，低垂着头，像是不敢面对方才的质问。他脸冲下，露出一丝轻笑，一下一下吸着垂下来的唾液，抬眼看着桌子，又偷看一眼家教，接着重新低下头。桌子上，摞着一叠英语教科书。

断断续续的引擎声从公园那边传来，这是每天接近傍晚的时候都会有的。黑色皮裤，烫着飞机头、统一打扮的高中生们，在公园和大道之间的砂石路上陆续聚集起来。他们骑上改造过后号称高效燃烧的摩托车，尖叫声混杂着喇叭声，尽情感受着速度与激情，从这种与众不同中获取着少得可怜的自我满足，迷失在群体与黑夜之中。

又有一群背着沉重书包的a高学生从另一侧走来，大概刚从补习班下课回来。他们径直走到公园，放下书包，尖叫着爬上滑梯，跨过攀爬架，骑上跷跷板，在公园里追逐打闹。栅栏的另一边，一群高中生们附身趴在自行车把手上看着这一切。

但是a高生们毫不在意，释放完一整天的压力之后就走进小区里去了。

“怎么样？能明确回答我吗？”

弟弟气若游丝地回答了一句：“啊。”

家教神色不变，一遍又一遍执着地重复着他的问题。让弟弟开口本身就很难，更何况他这种陌生人。

“你的父亲母亲想让你提高成绩，这我昨天已经充分领略到了。那你自己呢？真的这么想吗？”

“额，额，这个。”

沉默过后，弟弟终于吐出了几个字。

“这个，怎么样呢？”

“这个，这个，成绩提高一点，比，比较好吧。”

弟弟一边回答，一边点了几下头，露出了笑容，是那种有点羞怯的笑。

“怎么样？想让成绩提高吗？”家教似笑非笑。弟弟脸上夹杂着被反复质问的不悦和疑惑，神色不明地看着家教。

"怎么样？"家教一动不动地看着弟弟，又试着问了一遍。弟弟伸手用袖口擦了擦嘴角，盯着对方的喉结。

“恩，额，明，明年要是考不上，高中，就，就不好了。”

“是啊，那么，从现在开始，一切都听我的了。”

他强硬的口气，迫使一直不安地摇晃着的弟弟停了下来。然后弟弟看向我，希望能从我的眼神中获取如何决断的信息。我吐了吐舌头，指尖扒拉着眼角，向他做了个鬼脸。

“怎么样？听到了吧？”

从家教进门开始，我就像看戏一样看着这两人的你来我往，津津有味地观赏着。

“嗯，恩，好，好的。”

弟弟吞吞吐吐地回答着。家教伸手利索地打开了教科书。页面上原本的留白处密密麻麻填满了涂鸦，想必是课堂太无聊时弟弟的杰作了。照相机的信号和性能、星座的名称和形状、战斗机的画像和数据，朋友的肖像附带坏话，想着什么就记下什么。弟弟总是在那种时候才会集中精神，好像和我们处在完全不同的世界。老师的提问还有朋友的对话，全然不过脑子，只是耳旁风而已。

“那么，这一页的单词，都背一下吧。”

家教打开教科书，往弟弟那儿推了推。弟弟瞥了一眼，正和家教的目光对上，磨磨蹭蹭地伸出了手。手动了，身子却僵在那，他躲开目光又看向了书。

我回过头去看身后的镜子，消瘦的脸上张着粉刺，大黑框眼睛遮住了面目。


End file.
